Should've said no
by Tinkerssweetkaos
Summary: Kyri has to choose between edward, jacob, and Mikilla. Which will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Should Have Said No**  
**Prologue **

"I can't believe it has come down to this." I told all three of them as tears streamed down my face, "How can you expect me to choose?"

"You have to one way or another." Jacob replied with no expression on his face. I knew that there was only one person in the room that could know what he was thinking and that was Edward. He was standing in the shadows so I wouldn't be able to see his expression.

"Oh come on," Mikilla said impatiently, "you've made tougher decisions in your lifetime. This is nothing compared to them." Mikilla was now leaning against the wall the sweet caring grin that I once knew and loved was now replaced with an evil annoyed version.

"Why does this matter so much? I love all three of you equally."

"It matters so much because you're carrying a child and one out of the three of us is the father. Now if you don't mind I need to go pick up Bella." Edward replied while grabbing his coat off of the arm of the chair that Jacob was sitting in; Mikilla still hadn't moved away from the wall.

"Cant she call a cab?" Mikilla asked, "This is way more important then her right now."

"No its not," Edward replied, "It was Kyris' choice that has led to all of this not Bellas'."

"If this was just Kyris' choice she would be the only one here, but all of us had a choice in this, and if you loved your fiancée so much you wouldn't have screwed her best friend." Jacob replied now standing in front of Edward. The atmosphere became tense as I saw Edward clench his hands into fists.

'This isn't going to end well.' I thought as I sat down in the chair behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : School**

"Come on Kyri time to get up. Your first day of school is today." Zac called up to me.

"Idon'twanna." I mumbled as I dragged myself into the bathroom. It took me a half an hour just to get ready 15 more then it normally takes me. I went back into my room, over to my desk, and grabbed my jacket and backpack before heading out the door to go to school. When I got there I walked into the office and grabbed all the information that I needed for the day. I made it through my first two classes unnoticed until I got to my third hour Spanish class.

"Hi my name is Aleesha, Aleesha Raven." A tall, long black haired, deep sea blue eyed girl said introducing herself, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all my name's Kyri by the way Kyri Sparks."

"What school did you go to before you came here?"

"I went to a prep school in Miami, Florida."

"I used to live in Miami. We moved two years ago after I finished middle school."

"That's cool. What lunch do you have?" I asked her.

"C lunch and A lunch next semester."

"Same here." I said as the teacher walked in. Spanish went by faster then my other two classes now that I had actually met somebody. After 5th hour Art I walked down to the cafeteria. I looked around trying to find Aleesha so I could sit by her. I walked past the first three tables still with no success when I ran into the last person in the world that I wanted to see.

"Hey Kyri it's nice to see you again."

"Go away Edward I don't want to talk to you. Besides shouldn't you be by Bella?"

"What did I do and Bella is at Jacobs' house. Ever since you left my house that day he's been a total mess."

"Good I hope he is. Now go away."

"No, I won't go away. What's wrong with you? Why do you all of a sudden hate me?"

"You know the answers to those questions. Now go away." I tried to hold back the tears that were forming as fast as they possibly could. Edward reached out and grabbed my arm, that was it, that was all it took to make my tears visible. I pulled away from him just as he was splashed with water. At that point everyone was staring at us wondering what happened. I looked at him and he looked at me just as Aleesha came up and pulled me out of the cafeteria. We walked out the front doors of the school and sat down on one of the benches.

"Is everything okay Kyri?" she asked me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine its just that every time I'm around Edward I get these feelings that I know I shouldn't have and I just get so frustrated. I tell him to go away, but he just stands there."

"Why wont he go away; do you know?"

"Yeah I do. He just wants to make me feel guilty for walking out on one of his friends."

"Which friend is that?"

"His name is Jacob Black. I don't think he goes here though."

"No he doesn't. Well at least I don't think he does, my mom would've told me, at least I think she would've." she told me immediately regretting it afterwards.

"What do you mean she would've told you?" I asked hoping that I wasn't prying to much.

"Well… you see… Jacob is my brother. Only he doesn't know it at least not yet."

"Oh I get it now."

"So how much of a jerk is he?" she asked smiling.

"Its not that he's a jerk, it's just that he doesn't know when to ask a person if something is true or not." I explained to her, "and if you don't mind me asking what do you mean by he doesn't know that you're his sister?"

"Well our mom and I left just after I was born, she was afraid. Two days after she was out of the hospital Billy, our dad, told her that he was a werewolf. He told her that only the sons would be able to transform into the wolf form, but I found out way to soon that, that is not true. Why else would I be able to see into the past. Okay now that I told you my story why don't you tell me yours. After all why would anyone move here unless they had to."

"Okay. Two years ago I got involved with this group of vampires. I didn't do it on purpose though; I was going out with this guy named Mikilla at the time and everything was going how it should. We loved each other, we were going out for eight months and I thought that I knew everything about him but I was wrong. When I walked into the building that we were standing in front of I saw about five people standing there with pale skin and dark red eyes, the same exact red that Mikilla had. He told me that they were just contacts when we first met but now I was beginning to second guess that. We walked up to a big black door with gold accents on it Mikilla knocked twice before it opened. A tall man with very dark blue hair that matched his eyes was standing there. Mikilla introduced me and that's when the man, aka John, became interested in me becoming a part of their group. I really didn't have a say in any of it. The next thing I knew was that Mikilla was giving me a hug while whispering, 'You'll be okay, no one will hurt you I promise.' That's when everything went black, when I woke up Mikilla and John were standing over me like they were looking for something. John looked disappointed and Mikilla looked worried. 'Great it didn't work.' I remember hearing John say. that's when I got up and ran out the door. I knew Mikilla was following me but I didn't care I went to the railing by the river and sat on the top contemplating my next move when I felt someone pull me backwards. I turned to look at the person and sure enough it was Mikilla. I remember him telling me that he was sorry over and over while not letting go of me. He also told me that he would never leave me and that he didn't want me to leave him. That was the last time I saw him. The next day my family and I packed and left and now he's back." I told her as tears started rolling down my face. When I looked at Aleesha she had a sympathetic look on her face; that's when I added, "That's why I have these powers to control any element imaginable, they go through my emotions."

"So that's why Edward got splashed with water. It was because you were sad." she replied.

"Yeah I was… well am."

"Well come on we gotta go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well we can either skip the rest of our classes and get caught or we can just wade it out."

"Come on lets go. Its not like we've got anything better to do."

I walked into my 7th hour class and right away I saw Edward sitting next to the only available desk in the room. 'Great now I have to sit next to him. I knew that I should have skipped my last few hours.' I swear a class that should have lasted an hour felt like it lasted two.

I literally at the end of class bolted out of the room, went to my locker, out the front doors of the school, and walked over to my '09 green Camero. When I closed the drivers' door I took my backpack and moved it over to the passengers seat only to find the seat already occupied.

"Drive to the beach." the person said.

I didn't know what to say other than, "Jacob I don't know where the beach is. I don't like to go anywhere with water close to it anymore."

"I don't care I'll give you directions. I need to talk to you." Jake replied. The whole car ride was spent in silence other then the occasional directions that I got from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : At the beach**

I heard the final slam of the car door as I neared the shoreline. I could feel myself being pulled towards the water.

"Kyri! What are you doing!" Jacob exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a warm embrace. As soon as I was held against his body I snapped back to reality.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing." I replied back.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I just didn't know what to believe." he explained, "I'm still willing to give it a try if you still want to."

"Jacob I…" I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't figure out how to say it so he'd understand, "I'd love to its just I don't know if I'd be able to fully trust you again."

"I'll do whatever it takes to regain your trust. I promise."

"Jacob I'm sorry but I cant. Its not that simple, not for me. I listened to you when you told me about you being a werewolf and you decided not to listen to me." I replied as I walked away from him; twice now without saying another word. I got into my car and drove to the only sane place I had left.

When I pulled into the driveway of my house I noticed a car on the street, one I've never seen before. 'Great who did Zac and Tinker invite over now.' I thought to myself as I walked up to the front door. I opened the door and put my coat in the closet. As I walked by the living room I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye, I started walking up the stairs when I heard Zac call me.

"Kyri…"

"Yes Zac?" I answered back.

"Come here and say hi to Edward."

"I wish I could but I have two tests to study for. I'll be up in my room."

"Alright."

I closed my bedroom door behind me and grabbed my English textbook. I really didn't need to study since I knew everything by heart already, but I didn't want to lie to Zac. I was almost done with my chapter in one of my stories when there was a knock on my door. "Go away." I said as I continued to write only looking up when I heard my door open, "Last time I knew when someone says go away it means leave not come in."

"I just wanted to talk to you." Edward replied.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I told him as I closed my notebook.

"Please just hear me out. I never meant for you to fall for me and I didn't expect to fall for you in the process. It just happened."

"Well that's nice to know now if you don't mind I have a chapter to finish before I forget what I want to write."

"Alright. See you tomorrow at school then?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied as he walked out of my room closing the door behind him. Wow first Edward bugs me at school, then I get somewhat kidnapped by Jacob and now I find out from Edward himself that he has feelings for me. 'I'd love to know how today could get any worse.' I thought to myself as I kept writing. I fell asleep about an hour later and was woken up by what sounded like my window opening, but when I looked up it was closed. I shrugged it off as I turned to turn off my lamp only to find an unexpected person standing there.

"Hey Kyri long time no see."

"Mikilla? What are you doing here?" I asked halfway terrified.

"What I can't talk to my girlfriend?" he replied walking towards the bed. I backed away at every step he took.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore you know that. I broke it off with you when I left Miami." I told him as I could feel my anger rising inside me as my hands started to get really warm, "Besides after everything that happened in the forest do you really think I want to be with you?"

"You know I would never hurt you." He replied in a surprisingly caring voice as he touched my hand. I jumped backwards at his cold touch against my warm hand; I wasn't expecting it to be as cold as it was. Mikilla leaned over and caught me before I could hit the floor, "Sorry about that." He apologized as he laid me back down on my bed. He stood back up when he was done; he looked like he was going to leave.

"Don't leave." I told him as he turned around to face me again. For some reason I wanted him to stay, I felt the attraction that I first had when we first agreed to start dating, "Please don't leave." I said again as he walked back over to me.

"Is everything okay Kyri? You seem really confused."

"No I'm not okay. I try to move on with my life but I can't. I have three guys that like me and that I like back but I don't know who to choose. One's engaged, the other doesn't listen to me and judges to quickly an the last one just makes me fall even more in love with him every time I'm near him."

"Sounds like you don't know what you want, but it also sounds like guy number three is your best shot."

"But I don't want to get hurt again." I replied laying my head back down onto my pillow while he lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, no matter what happens in your lifetime you're going to get hurt more than once."

"Yeah I know. Its just that's one of the things that I wish wasn't true." I replied trying not to close my eyes knowing that if I did I wouldn't wake up till morning and by then all of this would be gone.

Like I figured when I woke up the next morning he was gone. You would think that I'm used to him leaving but I'm not, I never have been. Like always I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. When I sat down in my first hour class I was shocked, Mikilla was sitting there with almost all the girls in the class. I sat down and right away I heard him say hi.

"Hey Kyri, whats up?" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I transferred here. You know to make sure nothing happens to my girl."

"So I'm your girl again. Don't I have a say in this?"

"You could say yes. There's no harm in that."

"Fine I'll say yes but only because I believe in second chances and because I don't want all these people staring at me." Throughout the rest of the day I fell into the same pattern with him that I ended a little more then a year ago. I also got evil glares from all the girls that were in our classes but I didn't care about that I love him and I actually feel like someone really does care enough to protect me again. When lunch came around I sat at my usual spot with Mikilla sitting and my left now and Edward and Bella sitting across from us. I could tell by the look in Edwards' eyes that he didn't like Mikilla but he decided to be polite anyway.

"Congratulations you two." He greeted with a smile.

"Thanks Edward, that means a lot. I replied before putting my hand on top of the one Mikilla had on top of the table.


End file.
